Journey of the Disowned
by Red-Umbreon40
Summary: Ever wondered if Jaune was disowned? No? Too bad, I wrote one anyway. Anyways, this is going to be my version of RWBY. Beware! Future slight Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha/Nora bashing! Ren is just the logical character voicing what he thinks is right. Since Knightshade (Jaune x Blake) is my fave pairing, that's the pair! This is my first story, so don't blame me if it's not up to snuff.
1. 8 Years Old

**This is my first try at posting something on , if this works then I will know how to do it. If not… well, you wouldn't know since this wouldn't be up, now would you? Anyways, the prototype is going to be a RWBY story (as of now I don't know how many chapters will be in it) of Jaune being, or in this case feeling, betrayed, but saving everyone anyways, so… enjoy!**

 **Edited on 03/27/2017. I just realized that I need an R for Team JRVS, so Mark's last name is going to be changed. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! But I am working on a new chapter so you won't be waiting long!**

 **Bold: Author's Note**

 _Italics: Character's Thoughts_ or _the emphasizing of a word_

Underline: Texts or letters.

* * *

This is the story of Jaune recently-disowned Arc. He was the only male with seven sisters, four older than him and the other three younger than him. He loved his sisters and vice versa, but his parents had expectations. They had trained his four older sisters and they had done well, so he was forced to be at least twice as good since he was a male. **(No, I am not sexist, but men usually have higher expectations of them than women in strength and all that. I'm positive that most women out there are stronger than me, so don't say I'm sexist.)** Needless to say that by the age of 7, he wasn't living up to their expectations. That, and his twin sisters, both a year younger than him, were already caught up with him, which was with his parents splitting their lessons between the two. Jaune was actually looking forward to his eighth birthday. He was going to show his parents that he finally found out what his semblance was. However, when his eighth birthday came, his parents woke him up at midnight, gave him a very short dagger, about 20 lien, and one, _singular_ , set of clothes, then kicked him out and told him, "We hope you die, but you can't tell us we killed you since we gave you something to protect yourself with. Good riddance!"

Jaune didn't think they would actually kick him out. Sure, he knew they were getting annoyed with his progress, or lack thereof, but he didn't think they would kick him to the streets. Actually, deep down he knew. He saw the signs of them slowly but surely not buying him any books to read and making him 'destroy' the books he did have. So yeah. He knew. He just didn't want to admit it.

Back to the story, Jaune, luckily, knew where his older sister, Julia, lived and knew she would help him, so he decided to get there as soon as possible. About three weeks after he was kicked to the curb, he passed out from hunger, thirst, and exhaustion right after he rung her doorbell. Again, luckily for him she was opened the door, looked around, then looked down, then gasped. She picked him up, rushed him to her guest bedroom, and laid him on the bed. She then proceeded to call one of her teammates and, urgently, told him to come to her house. Within five minutes, he was there, as was the rest of her team. They were asking what was wrong when she hurriedly led them to the guest bedroom, where they proceeded to gasp in shock and started to ask who he was and what he was doing here. She told them she would tell them after they figured out what was wrong with him and fixed it. The teammate she called had medical expertise, which was why she called him. He relayed why he was passed out and recommended they take him to a hospital. Julia refused and said that if he was here then he was on his own and she didn't want her parents to know she was helping him yet. They then fixed him up the best they could and she told her team who he was and the reason she thought he was here. Needless to say, her teammates were furious, but they held off going over there and kicking their sorry butts because Julia asked them not to, or at least to wait until Jaune got old enough to join in.

About two worry-filled days later, Jaune finally woke up. He looked around and knew that he was in his sister's house, mostly because she was asleep in a chair right next to him. He had panicked at first because there were two other people he didn't know in the room, but once he saw his sister, he knew they were friendly. The door opened and in walked in a fourth person, a woman with long red hair and a fox tail coming from behind her, with two plates full of pancakes in her hands and a bottle of maple syrup balancing on her head. Jaune didn't want to giggle. Of course he didn't! But the scene in front of him was too funny. Said girl smiled, thinking it was one of her teammates that giggle. She then set the pancakes and maple syrup down and turned to see who had giggled, only to gasp with shock as the kid they were so worried about was finally awake.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake!" She said loudly, causing her two male teammates to stir, albeit slowly and dazed.

Jaune, not knowing who she was, asked her, "Who are you? By the way, you've got amazing concentration and balancing skills."

The girl, who gave a small smile at that, said, "Thanks. And I'm one your sister's teammates, Sadie Fox! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She then stuck her hand out for Jaune to shake.

Jaune didn't want to be rude, so he shook her hand and told her with a smile, "The pleasure's all mine."

Sadie, while not trying to show it outwardly, was shocked. She'd thought that the disowning would have a lot bigger effect on the boy. It was at that time that her two male teammates decided to gasp in shock like she did when she first saw him. They both looked at each other, looked back at Jaune, blinked, then hastily got up and went to the bed. Jaune and Sadie were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Jaune because they were both falling over each other and themselves trying to get to the bed. Sadie because she had never seen them fall the whole entire time she knew them.

One of them said to Jaune, "Hi, my name is Mark Rioichi. I'm the heavy hitter of the group. How are you?" Mark was burly with brown hairs growing from his chin and above his lip. He was obviously trying to grow a moustache and a beard. He had a kind of military cut for his head of hair.

The other guy, a man with spiky light-blue hair, introduced himself right after Mark was done. "And I, the guy who you did _not_ see falling over, am Saturn Vasilias, the coolest guy you'll ever meet!" He had a wide smile full of shiny white teeth. **(You know who he's modeled after, just imagine him older.)**

Jaune looked at Saturn, then Mark, and said, "You most likely already know who I am through my sister, but I am Jaune. I'm doing fine, Mark. Thank you for asking! You too, Sadie!" Then he let the silence reign in. Saturn then got the hint, and looked down at the ground, pouting and muttering, "Not cool." Sadie and Mark busted out laughing.

That was when they heard a growl. All four of them, Jaune not mirroring the other three's expressions of being terrified out of their minds. Jaune hadn't learned that you never, _ever_ , woke Julia up unless it was an emergency, and even then you were taking a risk.

Julia picked her head up, looking very pissed off, before she spotted Jaune awake and smiling at her. Her eyes widened, then she proceeded to throw herself at Jaune, wrapping her arms around him and crying her eyes out. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried when you just showed up passed out on my doorstep! How are you? Are you alright? Do you need anything? I can get you someth-"

"Julia, sis, I'm fine." He said with a smile, then mumbled to himself, "Definitely feel the best since two weeks ago."

Unfortunately for him, he forgot he was the center of attention, so they all heard what he said.

"TWO WEEKS!?" They all shouted, making Jaune wince and rub his ears.

Jaune, a little irritated, looked at them and said, "First off, yes. Two weeks. Second off, ow! That hurt my ears."

They weren't listening though. Mark, Saturn, and Sadie were all thinking, _This kid's only 8 years old and he traveled about 37 miles in two weeks?_

Julia, on the other hand, was talking aloud to herself. "Two weeks? But two weeks ago was... " A gasp filled with shock and contempt escaped her lips. "Those bastards!" She shouted causing her teammates to look at her and Jaune to look down in grief. "Please tell me they didn't do that Jaune! Please tell me!" She pleaded to Jaune, only for him to nod solemnly. She then grit her teeth and said, "I'm calling those bastards right now and giving them a piece of my mind!"

Jaune, on the other hand, didn't want his parents to know where he was for fear of them finishing the job, so he said to Julia, "Don't! Please! I don't want them to know where I am, sis! Please!" Julia looked at him with eyes of sorrow and pity, then decided to put her scroll down and hug Jaune while they cried their eyes out.

The rest of her team was very confused about what was happening and what they were supposed to do. They were very surprised at Julia cursing. She hates it when people curse, enough so that she will reprimand the person who cursed on the spot.

Julia, having cried enough, unhooked from Jaune to see that he had cried himself to sleep. She laid him back down on the bed and gestured for the rest of her team to follow her outside into the living room downstairs. When they got there, she sat on the recliner while they guys sat on the sofa and Sadie on the other recliner. She looked at them, took a deep breath, and said, "As you can see, my brother is very afraid of our parents right now. The last thing we needed was for them to know where he was and, quote unquote, 'visit', Jaune while he was in the hospital room, which is why I refused to take him to the hospital and called you instead, Mark."

Mark just nodded, now knowing that she had thought of taking him to the hospital but had seen the possibility of that happening. One reason why she was the leader of their team, Team JRVS (JaRViS).

Sadie, who was still letting the events seep into her mind, asked Julia, "Why was he disowned?"

Julia looked at her with fury-filled eyes, not directed at Sadie, but someone else, and told her with a voice filled with rage, "He couldn't live up to their standards of being a warrior. He couldn't learn how to use a sword and shield to the fullest, and to my parents, that's something that is not allowed in the family. The twins, a year younger than him, can already hold a sword and shield properly, which, I'm guessing, Jaune still hasn't been able to do And, since he's the only male offspring of my parents, he has double the standards of all my sisters and I combined. **(Again, not sexist)** I think they finally had enough of him not living up to standards and kicked him to the curb." Julia was clenching her fists so hard that they began to bleed.

Saturn decided to man up and ask the question that they all wanted to ask: "So what made you curse?"

That was probably the wrong thing to ask, as she had gone outside with her weapon, an extra sharp sword and extremely durable shield, right after it was asked. They decided not to follow her, but they did hear from outside a bunch of Grimm dying, That was when they decided to look outside. What they saw shocked them. In front of their team leader were two Goliaths, five Nevermores, three packs of Boarbatusks, two packs of Beowolves, two Death Stalkers, five Ursai, and two King Taijitus. They were about go outside when they saw their team leader slice all of them to pieces within 15 minutes. She then sheathed her sword and proceeded to walk back towards the house, all with a look of fury present on her face. The others decided to sit back down in their spots before she got back.

When she walked in, she threw her sword and shield onto the ground, went to the kitchen and got the box on the counter, went back to the living room with the box in her hand, and sat back down in her original spot. She then took a deep, _deep_ , breath and told them, "Two weeks ago, Jaune had his eighth birthday."

The expressions on her teammates' faces were varied. Mark had a look of pure rage and disgust on his face. It was taking all of his control not to shout out in anger out of fear of waking Jaune up. Sadie had a look of pure disbelief on her face. It looked like someone had given her proof that her religion was fake. Saturn looked like he was going to be sick. In fact, he ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up into the toilet. But they all had one expression they shared: shock. Pure shock. After Saturn returned, they were all pissed off and ready to go to war if need be.

While her teammates were getting themselves under control, she was texting the other two sisters out of her parents' control: Judy and Jade. Hopefully they still had the presents they got for Jaune. She texted to them, "Send Jaune's presents to me. If Janaki and Joseph ask about me or the presents, then this conversation never happened, okay? Better yet, never mention this conversation unless it's to me, my teammates, or I tell you you're allowed to talk about it. Got it? Good. Next time you can, visit."

She knew that last sentence would get their attention. Usually she told them to not visit. It's a joke, of course, but differences from the usual catch people's attention. She looked up from her scroll to see that her team had calmed down and was looking at the box in her hands expectantly. She sighed and told them, "This is the present I got Jaune for his birthday." She ignored Sadie's gasp and continued, "I couldn't decide whether to visit and give him his present in person or just send it over the mail, due to the fact that I can't _stand_ my parents. Thank goodness for indecision, right?" She tried to force a smile, but she didn't have to if her team's sad smiles were anything to go by. She cleared her throat and continues, "Anyways, I don't know when to give this to him since he most likely doesn't want to be reminded… of…"

She trailed off at seeing her team's expressions turn fearful and trying to discreetly tell her to stop talking. She looked behind her to find none other than Jaune standing behind her with a sad smile on his face with a hint of excitement in his eyes. Her expression turned fearful and she managed to stutter out, "J-j-j-jaune! Wh-wh-what are y-y-you doing up?" She forced a shaky smile.

The sad smile on Jaune's face disappeared. In its place was more a bemused smile. He said, "I can assure you that the subject of being disowned is not a sore subject for me. The only thing that I will not talk about is when I plan on revealing I'm still alive to my pa-. Sorry, they're not my parents anymore, are they? As I was saying, I will talk to you about anything unless it's when I reveal to _Janaki_ _and_ _Joseph_ that I'm still alive and kicking. In fact, I can tell you all about the events leading up to it as long as you don't tell Joseph and Janaki. Wanna hear it?"

Team JRVS all looked at each other, then gave uneasy nods to Jaune, who, in turn, sat in between Mark and Saturn on the sofa. He told them about how his books had been 'disappearing', how the looks of disgust from Janaki and Joseph were becoming less and less subtle, and how they weren't buying him any more books to keep himself busy with. He told his sister and her team about he had found out what his semblance was and was going to tell J and J on his birthday, but at midnight on his birthday, or close to midnight, they gave 20 lien, one change of clothes, and a very short knife and kicked him out. They were confused about where the dagger was until he told them he would've done better with his fists, so he sold it when he could. He got about 130 lien out of it, which gave him a total of 150 lien with the money J and J gave him. He used that money to buy a canteen of water and a loaf of bread. He lived off of that for about 5 days. He persisted through the remaining 9 days off of willpower alone. That led up to this point in time.

He then opened his mouth to talk, then remembered something, so he closed his mouth into a smirk. He looked at Sadie and said to her, "Y'know, Sadie, you make _very_ good pancakes." Sadie looked at him, puzzled, then realization dawned on her. She pouted, looked down while mumbling, "Stupid kid, eating my pancakes without sharing," and went to the kitchen to make more. Jaune burst out laughing, as did the other two guys in the room, while Julia cracked a smile.

 _Don't worry, Jaune. You're going to have a_ much _better life now. I guarantee it._

* * *

 **Okay, I have other chapters in progress since this started out as a oneshot, then a threeshot, then I decided, "Screw it, as many chapters as I have creativity with this story." Another chapter should be up at least a week after 3/20/17! Umbreon out!**

 **Just mentioning this again, edited on 03/27/2017. Sorry for the false hope of the update, but the next chapter should be on the way soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Team JRVS

**What's goin' on, everyone? Yes, this story has been updated, but this one is made from scratch: an actual chapter to a story instead of a oneshot changed to a chapter in a bigger story. I planned this chapter! It was made from scratch! Anyways, when I looked at my story the day after I published it, there were two reviews that I am taking into account. Shoutouts to** **Mountains edge** **and** **ShadowGOUF** **! They have given me expectations that I have to meet! If you spot something that I could do better on, then either review on the chapter or PM me. Now, to the chapter! (By the way, I'm going to be making references to three or four of my favorite video game franchises, so if you see them, don't point them out. If you PM me, I'll tell you you have great taste in games, though!) (No, I won't give you money. I don't know how to set up a and I'm too broke to give money to people with good taste.) Also, thanks to ShadowGOUF for giving me an idea on the semblance. I will be using it! Thanks!**

 **Almost forgot the disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, my own profile picture, or any images that I link in this story!**

 **Bold: Author's Note.**

 _Italics: Thoughts_ or _word emphasization_

Underline: Texts or other side of a call

 **Bold Underline** _ **:**_ **Flashback** or **end of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Previous chapter:**

 **He then opened his mouth to talk, then remembered something, so he closed his mouth into a smirk. He looked at Sadie and said to her, "Y'know, Sadie, you make very good pancakes." Sadie looked at him, puzzled, then realization dawned on her. She pouted, looked down while mumbling, "Stupid kid, eating my pancakes without sharing," and went to the kitchen to make more. Jaune burst out laughing, as did the other two guys in the room, while Julia cracked a smile.**

 _ **Don't worry, Jaune. You're going to have a much better life now. I guarantee it.**_

* * *

About a week after Jaune told Team JRVS what happened, he got to know them better, so why was he here, in his bed, when he could be asking them to train him? That was when Mark walked in. Jaune felt closest to Mark besides Julia. He was someone he could look up to, a male he could finally ask questions without getting yelled at.

"What are you doing in here, Jaune?" Mark asked him, a smile on his face. Mark wasn't worried about Jaune, but he still wanted to know what he planned on doing with his life now that his parents weren't in the mix.

Jaune responded, "I don't know. I was just thinking about why I was still sitting here when I could be out there talking to you and the others. By the way, I have a little request to make."

"Oh? What sort of request?" Mark asked him, wondering what he would want.

"It's nothing important, I was just curious about what weapons the team uses. What do you use?" Jaune asked, a kind of analyzing glint in his eyes.

Mark looked at him, grinned, and told him, "My weapons are the most supreme of them all! They're gloves that can-" He cut himself off as looked for a way to describe it. He then shook his head and said, "You know what? Why don't I just show you? Come on, Jaune." Mark then left for the front door, Jaune following behind him.

When they walked outside, Mark went to a clearing a few meters away and turned to Jaune. He then said, gesturing to his hands, with a voice full of pride, "These are my gloves! They're made of leather and are _very_ comfortable!" **(A/N: I forgot to describe Mark's gloves in the last chapter. They're a pair of matching maroon fighting gloves. The cuffs(?) extend about halfway to his elbow. There we go!)** Mark walked away from Jaune and punched a large rock, breaking it in half. He looked at Jaune and said, "If need be, I can use my aura to increase the power exponentially more than if I focused aura into just my hands." He grinned, a little wickedly, and continued, "And they catch fire." The gloves then lit up with fire. Jaune's eyes widened, but Mark didn't cry out or look like he was in pain, so he assumed that the fire couldn't hurt him.

Jaune couldn't help but ask, "What's your semblance?" He mentally kicked himself. It was rude to just ask what someone's semblance is when they were showing you their weapon! Mark just chuckled, however. Mark answered, "My semblance is actually inhuman strength. I can pick up things that are more than ten times my weight!"

Jaune was puzzled. His semblance was super strength, yet he wears gloves that increase the strength of his punch? Mark must've seen the confused look on his face, because he asked, "Why do I wear the gloves if I already have a super strength semblance?" Jaune had the decency to look sheepish, but Mark just told him, "Don't worry. Everyone I met other than the person who gave these to me asks that. As I said earlier: the gloves increase the _power_ of my punch. I still haven't figured out how to implement my semblance into my attacks. I think it only works on lifting and holding things open, though. I don't know why, but that's the reason I got from it." Mark then sees the rest of his team approaching. He decides that since Jaune was introduced to his weapon that he should know Sadie and Saturn's weapons. "Guys! Over here! And bring your weapons!" The others look confused at the R of JRVS, but they bring their weapons anyways. When they see Jaune next to Mark, they realize what's going on and leave their puzzled faces behind in favor of excited faces.

Saturn beats Sadie to the punch with introducing Jaune to his weapon, taking his scythe out and showing it off to Jaune. It was just a plain scythe with a dark blue handle and light blue blade. **(Just imagine a plain scythe, not Ruby's)** "What's up, Jaune? Sorry if I'm coming off as tired, but this scythe is just _so_ heavy! And cool!" Jaune just looked at him with a blank face, pushing Saturn to transform his scythe into an SMG. **(Think a UMP-45)** "It can use any type of dust so that's useful!" Saturn put on his winning smile and looked at Jaune, expecting an awestruck face, only for his happy expression to come crashing down when all he got was a raised eyebrow. He then whimpered and transformed it again into an oversized pistol, to which he got the same raised eyebrow. He then pointed it at Jaune and shot water at him. Jaune, not expecting this, let his other eyebrow join at his hairline while he adopted a dumbfounded expression.

 _Why does he have a water gun transformation on his hunting weapon? I mean… wha-... I don't-... I-... I don't understand!_

While Jaune was trying to pick up the remaining pieces of his brain, Saturn was standing there with an evil grin, thinking, _Ha! Take that! Now your mind is blown to pieces just like everyone else who doubted my scythe! Mwahahahahahaha!_

Sadie, Mark, and Julia all just sat there, waiting for Jaune to come back to them. At this point they had seen the water gun transformation on Saturn's scythe 328 times. "Yes, we counted." They say, rolling their eyes. They look at each other and start taking bets. Before they finish taking bets they hear Jaune say, much to their disappointment, "Why?! I mean, what reason could you possibly have for making one of the transformations on your weapon a water gun?!" Saturn, being the guy that he is, responds with a cheeky smile and, "Reasons." Back to Jaune being flabbergasted.

About thirty minutes later, after Team JRVS finished a frustrating game of Uno, they hear Jaune hitting his head against a tree, much to their amusement. Sadie then grabs Jaune and tells him, "Now I know that your mind is pretty much paste right now, but my weapon is pretty simple. Now, it is quite literally just an oversized pistol that uses any type of dust and has an integrated suppressor." She pulls out her pistol and shows it to him. It's mostly black with a yellow trim on it. It was oversized because it was large and clunky and you couldn't really hide it if you were to carry it, no matter how hard you tried. "Also," she pressed a button, "the gun can camouflage!" Unless it had something like that, of course! "As I said: simple and it can't confuse someone unless they don't understand the concept of Dust and guns. Or camouflage. Other than that you can't get confused!"

Jaune was immensely thankful to Sadie. That helped heal his mind… a lot. Give him something he understands or a puzzle that he needs to solve and he's fine. Jaune sees something on her pistol and couldn't help but ask about it. "What's that?"

Sadie, who doesn't see anything wrong with her pistol, responds, "What's what?"

"That… thing, or picture, or whatever is on the side of the gun. What is it?"

A look of realization creeps up on Sadie's face. "Ooooohh. That's my family symbol. You like it? I wanted to have it on my pistol since my mom also had it on her weapon." **(** **#10 on this link** **is the symbol since I can't describe for my life, as you can probably tell from my descriptions of Team JRVS's weapons. Fair warning: it probably won't get any better.)** Jaune looked a little understanding, because if Julia had a symbol she held dear to her, he would want it engraved onto whatever weapon he'd use from now on. Alas, she doesn't, so he can't engrave a symbol onto whatever he uses. Maybe, just maybe, someone he meets in the future, someone who is dear to him or taught him, has a symbol, and they would give him the honor of engraving it on his weapons.

"Well, Jaune." Jaune hears, and turns to see that Julia was the one that spoke. "You already know my weapon since the… _people_ … made sure to have me use it, but I don't think you've seen exactly how it looks." Jaune nodded. He actually never knew the specifics of her sword and shield. "Let me go get it real quick. I'll be back." She then walked off, leaving Jaune with Mark, Sadie, and Saturn.

He turned to the rest of Team JRVS and asked Sadie and Saturn, "So… what are your semblances? I know Mark's since he already told me, but I don't know the both of yours. Care to tell me?"

Sadie and Saturn looked at each other, knowing that Saturn was under orders from Julia to tell no one, and I mean _no one_ , and looked back at Jaune. Saturn, actually looking a bit glum, for once, said, "I'm actually under orders from your sister to tell nobody my semblance. And yes, that includes you. I can't even use it unless it's our absolute last resort." Jaune nodded, knowing it must be a serious and big semblance if he wasn't allowed to tell anyone or use it unless he absolutely had to.

With the knowledge, or lack thereof, of Saturn's semblance, Jaune turned to Sadie, silently asking if she also wasn't allowed to tell anyone her semblance. She shook her head with a smile and told him, "Unlike Saturn, I can tell you my semblance, and I will, just later. Okay?" Jaune nodded, knowing he didn't actually have a right to know their semblances even if they were his sister's teammates. Actually, they were his sister's teammates, and he hadn't even trained his own semblance yet. Why should he know their semblances?

At that time, Julia came out, holding her sword and shield. It was pretty plain for a shield, and the sword was kind of plain too. The blade on the sword and the whole shield were all black. Plain, pitch black. The guard was a darkish orange and the handle was a darkish green. Julia, seeing his blank face, nodded while saying, "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's plain, but you can't deny that it works with stealth, right?" Jaune nodded, an action he was doing a lot of today, understanding that this team was stealth based. He also knew his sister's semblance: sensing people. When she uses her semblance, she can detect how many people are within a 50-meter radius of her.

"Now," Jaune heard his sister say, shaking him out of his thoughts to pay attention to what she had to say. "You know all of our weapons, and half of our semblances, so we're going to train you until we get you a weapon. Got that, cupcake?" Her voice changed at her last statement, confusing Jaune a little. What she said next cleared any confusions he had, however. "During your training, I am not your sister, my teammates are not your sister's friends, and you are not going to be getting any special treatment. At all. Are we clear?"

Jaune gulped, then, steeling his resolve, nodded, filled with the determination to get better through their training, maybe even surpassing them.

Julia smiled for a split second, then schooled her facial expression and said, "We start now. Give me 50 pushups then 50 situps. After that I want you to run around the house for 20 laps. Why are you still standing there? GET TO WORK!"

At her exclamation Jaune immediately got on the ground and started doing pushups, making sure to pace himself. He wasn't aware of what Team JRVS was thinking and he certainly didn't want to distract himself with it since he needed to get all of this done.

 _He's going to be the best._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Remember, review with helpful tips and how I could write this better! Again, thanks to ShadowGOUF and Mountains edge for leaving their helpful opinions. (By the way, Shadow, I will be certain to use your idea, but message me once you read this, okay? Thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Chosen One'

**Hey, guys! This is chapter 3! I will have sent this to ShadowGOUF to read it before it is published so I can ask them what the title will be. Thanks for that by the way! I'm not very creative with names. Just letting you know beforehand. If I can't think of a title for a chapter then I will send said chapter to one of you reviewers to ask what your opinion of title will be. The title might be what you suggested, it might be a variation of your suggestion, it might be a reference to your suggestion, or it might be completely different than what you suggested. I make no promises. However, you will get a shout out since I did ask for your help. Anyone who helps will be mentioned. This will most likely be a short chapter since I couldn't think of anything else to put in here and I wanted to… ya know what? I'll finish this sentence at the end of the chapter. Now… to the disclaimer! insert Batman transition scene music here Also, and this is gonna be weird and confusing to you but I think that it's kind of funny, I wrote some of this story while listening to a 'The Big Chill' record, which included 'I Heard It Through the Grapevine' by Marvin Gaye, on an actual record player. Again, weird huh? I don't even know why I told you this. Anyways, NOW on to the disclaimer! No Batman music though.**

 **Ok, I know this is a long author's note, but if you know any good artists that can draw pictures online and will draw something for free, would you be kind as to ask them to message me? I don't want to use this profile picture forever as it wasn't made for me and I just googled 'Red Umbreon' and this was a picture someone drew on DeviantArt. Please? I can't pay and even though I'll give you a shout out I don't think I'm popular enough to make a big difference. Anyways, thanks! And I'll give the details via private messaging. Thanks!**

 **I do not own RWBY or the other franchises I subtly reference in this story. I don't even own one of the semblances and I sincerely doubt that I'm the first to come up with some of the semblances I didn't look up. Hell, I don't even own my profile picture and I sure as hell don't own the weapons I've used. I do, however, own the plot this story uses, no matter how bad my writing is. Therefore, I am the god of this story and I will do with it as I see fit, for better or worse! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold: Author's Note.**

 _Italics: Thoughts_ or _word emphasization_

Underline: Texts or other side of a call

 **Bold Underline** _ **:**_ **Flashback** or **end of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Previous chapter** :

 **Julia smiled for a split second, then schooled her facial expression and said, "We start now. Give me 50 pushups then 50 situps. After that I want you to run around the house for 20 laps. Why are you still standing there? GET TO WORK!"**

 **At her exclamation Jaune immediately got on the ground and started doing pushups, making sure to pace himself. He wasn't aware of what Team JRVS was thinking and he certainly didn't want to distract himself with it since he needed to get all of this done.**

 _ **He's going to be the best.**_

* * *

It's been about 9 months since Jaune began training under Team JRVS and he was past exceeding their expectations. It was a mixture of shock, pride, happiness, and a little bit of disappointment. The disappointment was because they hadn't heard one groan of displeasure, complaint, or and/or frustration, or any complaint, or any whining, or any begrudging requests for help, as when he did ask for help he asked as if his pride wasn't wounded at all. He must've really wanted to be a Hunter. When they did some of these exercises they gave him they didn't even do half as good as he did. And they were twice his age when they did it!

One example that comes to mind is the obstacle course they put together. About 6 months after they started training Jaune, they had gotten together all the materials they needed to make a combination of all the obstacle courses Team JRVS went through, which would make it more difficult than the singular obstacle course each of them went through. Julia had gotten a time of 40.51 seconds; Mark 53.80, as he's not the most agile person; Saturn 42.87; and Sadie, the most agile and flexible of the team, 38.07. That was nothing compared to Jaune's time, though. Jaune, after only 6 months of conditioning and stamina training after 2 and a half weeks of inactivity, during most of which he was starved, dehydrated, and sleep-deprived, he got a whopping 23.37 seconds. And they didn't even tell him what was on the obstacle course. They blindfolded him, took him to where they set up the obstacle course, set him up at the start of the obstacle course, took the blindfold off of him, and told him he was to go through the obstacle course until he came across a button. He was to press said button and that would stop the timer. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. When they watched him during the obstacle course it was almost like he knew what was next on the course. Another example would be how many pushups, situps, and laps he could now do in one go. He can do 2500 pushups on both hands, then 2500 pushups on one hand each, then do 10000 situps, then do about 100 laps around the house. And it was a big house. It was about half a mile in area! They just couldn't comprehend how he did what he did!

So, with that done they decided they wanted to work on his stealth for the next 2 to 3 months, and it turns out he was eager to work on his stealth, too. This, however, they could finally savor the sounds of frustration coming from their trainee. They'd been waiting for this for 9 months! 9 whole months! They didn't even hear frustration from his martial arts training with Mark! They basked in his sounds of frustration that filled the first week. They didn't care if it was just one week out of a whole year, it counted to them. That being said, they were still sad when he finally got done with the part he was frustrated on, though they did mask it with the happiness and pride they felt when he learned something from them.

After about two and a half months they decided that they would ask Jaune if he wanted to go just buy a weapon or place a special order to have a weapon of his description made by a professional. Something inside of him, his gut feeling I guess you could say, told him to look at the weapons out first before he decided. So that's what he told them: look at the weapons they had before he decided. They were happy with that so they decided to take him to a weapons shop they frequented: the UR-86. They didn't know where he got the name from, but they were great friends with the shopkeeper.

While this was happening, said shopkeeper thought that today was the day that he should put the weapons that he got from that 'wandering salesman' out on display. He was skeptical of the real occupation of the person, but the weapons looked like it would be great for someone like Team JRVS. However, he became even more skeptical when the salesman told him to only give it to someone if they clicked with it. That he would know who to give it to. He thought fate and destiny was a load of crap, but he decided to humour the salesman and himself. That being said, he just felt so attached to it when he got it, so he decided to keep it in the back until he felt like getting it out. And today was that time. So he put it on display in one of the places where a model wasn't being bought as often anymore. He didn't announce it, as he didn't really want to part with it, but he did put a _large_ price tag on it.

Team JRVS was ready to go, but Jaune was still contemplating his budget. It wasn't a lot, but they didn't really have to get him a weapon so they were already being more than generous enough. After about 5 more minutes he was ready to go. They left with their weapons to the town to get Jaune's weapon. Or make his special order, one of the two.

Once they got there, they immediately went in. Bernie, the shopkeeper, looked up from his scroll to find his favorite customers coming into his store, and they brought someone with them this time! Bernie, being the first to see them, said, "What's up, JRVS? And who is this that you brought with you? A new customer?" Of course, Bernie knew that they didn't bring the kid here just to make him a regular here, but it didn't hurt to joke around a little bit. However, there was something about the kid that he just couldn't put his finger on. Something about him seemed special…

Julia, not noticing his inner dilemma, just chuckled and responded with, "No, Bernie. This is Jaune, my little and only brother. He might become a regular here, but we don't know yet." When she told Bernie about Jaune being her brother, something sparked in his eyes, and it looked like realization.

When he heard that the kid was Julia's little brother, the feeling went away for a little bit, thinking that it was because he seemed familiar that he had that feeling but he just didn't know where he recognized him from. "Ah! I knew he looked familiar for some reason! I swear, it was the hair that I recognized!" He belted out a laugh and shook his head at himself. He then turned to Jaune and held his hand out, while saying to him, "Well, kid, you're welcome here anytime! Feel free to look around! And because it's your first purchase and you're here with my favorite customers, I'll give you a discount on whatever you get!" He let out a big smile at that, letting Jaune know that he meant it.

Jaune shook the man's hand, smiling himself, and, feeling somewhat bold for a reason he couldn't explain, responded, "They're your favorite customers, eh? Well then, I might just take that title from them someday since I'm obviously the one with the best looks out of all of them." It was all said in good humor, of course, but Saturn, being the guy that he is, still let out an indignant "Hey!" while the others all laughed or chuckled.

Julia responded to her brother's jab with, "Just because you're better looking than Saturn," Insert indignant "Hey!" here. "Which isn't really all that hard, to be honest,"

Saturn, instead of letting out another "Hey!", said with a semi-downcast voice, "Well that was just plain rude…"

Of course, because nobody was paying attention to him anyways, Julia continued, "Doesn't mean that you can be his new favorite customers. If you really want to replace us, then you're gonna have to be here for a few years, brat." Jaune just smiled while Bernie laughed.

Bernie, after calming down and wiping a tear from his eye, sighed with happiness and sad to them, "Well, look around and if you need help or see a weapon you're interested in, come find me, kid. I'll either be at the counter on my scroll or in the back taking care of some deliveries people wanted done." He then left to the back.

Jaune and Team JRVS decided to start checking out some other weapons, with Team JRVS keeping an ear open just in case Jaune called for them. They weren't exactly experts on weapons that weren't their own, but they still knew a great deal more about them than Jaune, and between the four of them they doubted there was a weapon they couldn't give information about. Jaune, on the other hand, had done a lot of reading as a kid when he wasn't being trained by his pa- Sorry, what I meant to say was _former_ parents- in the way of the sword. Most of the things he read either had descriptions of the weapons used by the characters or weapons magazines. Actually, he had a book that was completely dedicated to weapons. It listed a lot of the weapons in the world and described them. Of course, he knew that there were weapons that he didn't know about. He wasn't stupid. That was Saturn's job.

Across the way, in the 'weapons' magazines section, Saturn sneezed, looked around a little frightened, then once he realized nobody saw him, went back to looking at the magazine.

It had been about thirty minutes yet Jaune still couldn't help but feel like none of the weapons here were for him. He sighed and turned around, only to stop mid-turn, as he saw a weapon that actually caught his eye. He couldn't help it. I mean, who can resist that crimson red finish and the black handle? It was a cane. A cane that had an obvious separation from a walking cane. The top section of the cane, the place that a walking cane's handle would be, did not look rounded at all like a regular cane would. About 2 inches from where the separation of the bottom and top sections is the top section juts out to the side about 4 inches. After that jut, the cane takes about 9 inches to get back to being even with the handle, then it goes about 3 inches towards the handle, but slightly slanted. That is the top section, and it's all a dark red. The bottom section is pretty plain. A pitch black metal rod about 5 feet long and about 3 inches wide attached to the top section going straight down.

Jaune lets his already wide eyes wander to the two weapons next to it, one on either side. They're submachine guns. All black. **(Think MP7, but able to hold in one hand. And I'm talking about CSGO model. Look it up if you're not satisfied and/or you still don't know what it is.)** For some reason, he feels like there's more to the submachine guns than just that. He doesn't see the price tag, but he doesn't really care. All he knows is that they are awesome weapons that he needs. Once he looks at the price tag, however, that thought goes down the drain. _300 million lien? My budget only reaches 10 thousand lien. And that's pushing it enough as is!_

Bernie, having come out of the back right before Jaune saw the weapons, had a thought occur to him as well. _I guess fate and destiny really do exist. Damnit, now I owe that salesman a thousand lien!_ While he was thinking, his body was on autopilot, and he walked to where he was standing behind Jaune while he studied the weapons. Bernie, having come out of his thoughts, asked Jaune, "You like those weapons, kid?" Jaune, not realizing someone was behind him, jumped. Bernie just sighed and asked the question again

Jaune, still feeling drawn to the weapons, nodded, but with a frown since he knew the price of the weapons. Bernie, wanting to see if the kid was going to have the same specialty as his sister's team. "Well, they weren't made for any gung-ho purposes, I can tell you that much. Ya see, the SMGs can transform into a semi-auto pistol **(think CSGO's Dual Barrettas, but able to be wielded one at a time)** , which have an integrated suppressor in them. You can buy suppressors for the SMG state, but I won't be able to integrate a suppressor into them. They can also transform into very small versions of the cane between them. The cane state of the SMGs are only about 2 feet tall and an inch wide." He stopped talking while he observed Jaune, who had looked like the description of the weapons was awesome. Bernie hid a smile at his reaction. Then Jaune looked back to the cane, then at Bernie, silently asking for a description of it. Bernie smirked, then continued, "The cane between them, however, is the real beauty. The top section - we'll call it the… the mark section, as I can't come up with anything better than that - is a beautiful blood red color with the mixture of the black handle, the bottom section, to give it a height of about 5 feet and 7 inches. It was made that tall on purpose, obviously, as it needed the reach for the reason it was made." _I assume, that is._ "The best part about it is that it _does_ come with a ranged weapon built into it. It can transform into a sniper, but for the most part it still looks like a cane, with the exception of a trigger popping out on the mark section near the separation of the two sections, a scope popping out of the handle, and the bottom of the cane flipping up to reveal an iron sights. The main reason it pops up is to clear the way for the projectile, but the iron sights was made since it was popping up anyway, so why not give it an extra sight with the part that that pops out? Anyway, I'm getting off track here. What do you think about it kid?"

Jaune, for lack of a better word, was speechless. Actually, to him there were no words that could describe the beauty of the weapons before him. He wanted them. Scratch that, he _needed_ them. But the price was too high. He sighed sadly, catching the attention of Bernie, and said to Bernie, "I don't have enough money for them, but if it's not too much to ask, can you reserve them for me? I will pay for them when I get enough money for them. Please?" Bernie and Team JRVS, as they had arrived a few seconds before Bernie started describing the cane, were shocked. _He would work until he got 300 million lien? Just for those weapons?_ Jaune was practically pleading to have the weapons reserved for him.

Bernie, having snapped out of it, smiled, a mixture of happiness and sadness behind it, and told Jaune, "Tell ya what, kid. You can have 'em for free." This time, it was Jaune's turn to be shocked. Team JRVS, who had just snapped their jaws back on, went wide-eyed and let their jaws drop again. Bernie hadn't given anything away to anyone. Not even them. A discount, maybe, but never for free. _I guess we aren't his favorites anymore. There go our discounts. Whyyyyyyyyy?! The discounts were so good!_ While Team JRVS had their dilemma, Jaune asked Bernie, "Why? Why would you just give this to me, when it has that price?"

Bernie just smiled and responded, "That price? Psh. That was just to scare off anyone who was just looking for something to show off to their buddies and then throw it away when they figured out they didn't know how to use it."

Jaune thanked the man, then realized, "Actually, I still can't have it as I don't have anyone that can teach me how to use it."

Bernie just smiled and said, "To be honest, that price tag was the countermeasure to make sure the weapon got into the person it was meant to go into." When he saw the others' faces, he sighed and said, "Those weapons were given to me by a wandering salesman, or so he claims. When he gave me the weapon, he told me to make sure not to sell it to anyone. That I'd know when to give the weapon to someone. That I'd know who to give it to, too. I thought it was a load of crap at the time, but it worked out, didn't it? You got the weapon. You were that special person, or whatever they call the so called 'Chosen Ones' these days."

Sadie, who thought the weapon looked familiar but didn't want to give it away or interrupt Bernie, asked, "So what's the history of these weapons? I mean, surely the salesman gave you the history of them."

Bernie responded, "Actually he didn't." Everyone's moods dropped a little at that, before Bernie continued, "But, being the smart, and handsome, might I add, guy that I am, looked it up. Turns out the cane has a twin that has quite a history."

"What's the history?" The rest of them asked, curious, intrigued, and contemplative (Sadie), and curious and excited (literally everyone else).

Bernie smile and said, "Sit down, it's a very long story."

* * *

 **What's up, everyone? I know that it's longer than the last update, but I had business to take care of. I actually didn't plan for the update to be this far from the last one, but things happen, ya know? Anyways, this is the next update, and I know that it's a cliffhanger, but I'm just evil like that. :-) Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Museum Heist?

**What's up, everyone? This is chapter 4 and I can't think of anything to put in this author's note besides the disclaimer, so… yeah… Let it begin! Oh! Thanks to Azertyy for the generous compliment he gave to me! You, sir or madam, are a very good person. Anyways, I will be making a side story to kind of compliment this story at some time or another. It will mostly be comprised of side stories or omakes that I shouldn't put into the main story as they would be completely irrelevant or wouldn't fit inside where I wanted to put it. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY or the other franchises I subtly reference in this story. I don't even own one of the semblances and I sincerely doubt that I'm the first to come up with some of the semblances I didn't look up. Hell, I don't even own my profile picture and I sure as hell don't own the weapons I've used. I do, however, own the plot this story uses, no matter how bad my writing is. Therefore, I am the god of this story and I will do with it as I see fit, for better or worse! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold: Author's Note.**

 _ **Bold Italics: (Scene Break or Cut)**_

 _Italics: Thoughts_ or _word emphasization_

Underline: Texts or other side of a call

 **Bold Underline** _ **:**_ **Flashback** or **end of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

 **Sadie, who thought the weapon looked familiar but didn't want to give it away or interrupt Bernie, asked, "So what's the history of these weapons? I mean, surely the salesman gave you the history of them."**

 **Bernie responded, "Actually he didn't." Everyone's moods dropped a little at that, before Bernie continued, "But, being the smart, and handsome, might I add, guy that I am, looked it up. Turns out the cane has a twin that has quite a history."**

" **What's the history?" The rest of them asked, curious, intrigued, and contemplative (Sadie), and curious and excited (literally everyone else).**

 **Bernie smile and said, "Sit down, it's a very long story."**

* * *

 _ **(Scene cuts to a museum that has a bunch of guards outside of it about 21 years ago)**_

Two men are standing in front of a gate of a museum. It was a very high-end museum. It was only for the richest of the rich to see the exhibits inside. It may have been filled to the brim with rich people if the owner of the museum wasn't under suspicion of being a leader in illegal transportation. Of course, nothing was ever proven, but that was only because the evidence was either destroyed or couldn't prove anything solid. It only hinted at his involvement, but since it couldn't be proven he wasn't convicted. The name of the owner of this museum was Mr. Kieth Fallyn. On the other side of the law he was actually a very well-known person. Most of the guests at the museum were criminals that either were in need of his services or were there to 'pay him back' for his services. Anyways, back to the guards!

"Hey," one of them said.

"What?" the other one asked.

"You ever wonder why we're he-" He was interrupted by a mosquito bite. "Ow!" He said as he smacked where the mosquito bit. He didn't feel the mosquito, but it was gone.

The other guard looked over and asked, "You alright?"

Guard 1 responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. A mosquito bit me was all. Hate those things."

Guard 2 sai, "I know, ri-. Hey!" He interrupted himself when he saw someone approaching. The other guard looked up and was immediately alert, even though he was tired. He didn't get much sleep last night, so maybe that was it.

The man approaching looked to be about 70-something years old as he was holding a cane and hunched over. He had a very white beard that reached to his chest and was bald. He was wearing a robe of some sorts. It was black but very loose. The cane he was carrying looked like a standard cane with the exception that it was a dull white with brown trims. The man was walking up to the two guards, looking like he wanted to ask a question.

Guard 2 asked the old man, "You lost, Mr.?"

"Yes. Could you tell me where the nearest convenience store is?" The old man responded, looking around.

Guard 1 was feeling very dizzy at this time, but Guard 1 was too busy giving the old man directions. "Yeah. You go down about three blocks that way, take a right, and it will be the third store on your right."

The old man looked up at him, a pleased look on his face. "Thank you young man. What's your name?"

Guard 2, a polite person who never wanted to be here working for Mr. Fallyn, smiled and said, "My name is Carson Cord. What's yours?"

The old man smiled a sad smile. "My name? My name is…" Carson heard Guard 1 fall and looked towards him. Guard 1 was asleep.

Carson sighed and looked back towards the old man, only to receive a cane to the face. He fell down, groaning, "Ow! Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

This time it was the old man's turn to sigh, before he said, "I can't have anyone getting in my way here. I won't kill you, as my gang doesn't kill when we're on heists, but you will not wake up until someone else wakes you up, your boss or the police, who knows?"

Carson looked up and asked, "Even if I don't want to be here?" The old man looked puzzled, causing Carson to sigh and say, "I was kidnapped by Mr. Fallyn's gang and was forced to be here. I was an orphan, but they will kill me if I try to leave if I can't disappear with some help."

The old man sighed again, and said, "Nevertheless, I still must knock you out." Which he proceeded to then do. The old man then put a finger up to his ear, pushed into it, and said, "Alpha, I have a plus one. Kid was kidnapped and forced to work. Looks to be about," the 'old man' looks at Carson and continues, "15 years old. We're gonna need to go down on the work load. Copy?" After he was done talking he took the beard, which was a wig, off and started to go into his bag.

A crackle was heard in his earpiece and he heard, "Wow. The guys we rob are really not getting any more workers, huh? I mean they resulted to kidnapping! Seriously! That's someone who will rat on you the first chance you get!"

"Romeo, shut up! You know we hate it when you butt in before Alpha responds!" 'Romeo' was interrupted from his rant by a second voice. This voice was feminine and sounded very bossy. "Shut up!"

"Well, you _are_ bossy, Sierra." A third voice said over the radio. The voice, while obviously belonging to a man, sounded very timid, but was still certain. He sounded smart.

Sierra, not appreciating the support that she was bossy, retorted to the third voice, "At least I am able to go in the field, Kilo!"

As Kilo was about to respond, a hearty laugh interrupted them. "Hahaha! Guys, stop making me laugh! You're going to make me be caught!"

The 'old man', having changed out of his robes to an all-black suit, sighed and said into his earpiece, "Alpha, I think the rest of us can agree with you that you'll never be caught." Agreements came from all around the gang. "Yep" (Romeo), "Uh-huh" (Sierra), and "Mhmm" (Kilo).

Alpha just laughed again and said, "Well that may be, but it pays to be prepared for anything!"

The intruder hears a silent, "Coming from the guy who can turn himself and whatever's touching him invisible," from Sierra.

Alpha laughed yet again and said to them, "Well, I can't pick my semblance!"

The intruder, having had enough of the banter and needing an answer to his question, asks Alpha again, "So about the kid…"

The radio chatter goes silent, until you hear Alpha respond, "Kilo, make the van get ready for another guest. Bravo, where's the kid located?"

Bravo answers, "The entrance where I was sent to. I'm still waiting for the rope you're going to drop."

There's a few beats of silence then he hears a nervous chuckle and he hears the question, "I was supposed to do that? My bad!"

The other members of the gang groan, knowing that he never pays attention to details that small. _Damnit, Simon._ All of them think.

"Alpha, you're lucky I have to drive the van to Bravo's position to get the kid anyways. Just wait until I get there so I can toss a rope up to you. Romeo, how long until you have to create the diversion?"

"Eeeeehh… about 2 minutes." Romeo responds.

"2 minutes? That's ahead of schedule!" Bravo hears Sierra say, being worried himself.

"Shit. Alright, Bravo, when Kilo arrives I want you to take the kid in while he throws me the rope. Sierra, get to work on the alarm systems. Romeo, see if you can stall a little bit longer than planned. Alright, go!" Alpha orders, losing all of his jovial words.

Right after Bravo hears him end the orders, a van parks right next to the gate. Bravo picks Carson up and drags him to the back doors of the van. Kilo opens up the back doors and walks out of the van with a cane in hand. The cane is about 3 inches thick and 3'9" tall. It looks like a cane without the curved part. It's a darkish purple with a dark yellow trim. They nod to each other, Kilo having to look down since he's about 5'9" and Bravo's about 4'11", dragging a 5'6" kid. Kilo presses a button on his cane which causes a stock to come out. He presses the stock to his shoulder and looks down the sights of his cane to see an outline of a person on the roof. He aims the cane at the silhouette and presses the trigger, causing a rope to shoot towards the person. Said person catches the rope and holds onto it. Kilo empties the rest of the rope out of his cane and goes back to the van. Bravo comes out of the van and says to Kilo, "Thanks, Kilo. Don't know what we'd do without ya." Kilo just nods and goes back into the van, closing the doors behind him.

Bravo goes to the rope and climbs up it, going slowly on purpose just to make Alpha sweat more from fatigue. When he got to the top, he started rolling the rope up. Alpha, panting, asked Bravo, "How can you be so short yet so heavy?! Where is the weight at?!"

A tick mark could be seen on Bravo's forehead before he took a breath and said, "Phase 2 needs to be completed now. To the balcony."

Alpha nodded, knowing the seriousness of the situation, but still said, "This conversation isn't over, ya know!"

They then headed over to where the balcony was… or where it should be.

"What the-? Where's the balcony?! The blueprints said it should be right here!" Bravo said, getting his backpack out so he could take another look at the blueprints.

Alpha looked around for another place to enter the building and saw a conveniently human-sized ventilation shaft about 20 feet away. He tapped Bravo on the shoulder and pointed to it, causing Bravo to look at the vent and say, "Good eye with the improvisation. I'll go first, you follow behind me." Alpha nodded and they walked over to the vents. He then proceeded to take the cover off with his cane.

His cane was the twin this story was about. However, instead of red on top and black on bottom along with being metal, his cane was a gold colored metal on top with a brown wooden handle and didn't transform.

Bravo then crawled in and said to Alpha, "We're going in blind taking these vents, but get Sierra to guide us to our destination and we can save a lot of time."

Alpha nodded and said into his earpiece, "Sierra, the balcony was a bust, but we found a ventilation shaft about 20 feet from where the balcony was supposed to be. Can you guide us to our destination?"

They hear a crackle and then Sierra saying, "There wasn't a balcony? But it was on the blueprints!"

Bravo interrupts with, "That's what I said!"

Alpha rolls his eyes and reminds Sierra, "Well, can you guide us through the vents at least? You are on overwatch duty, after all."

They hear Sierra say, "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm on it. I'll be back with instructions in 20 seconds. Out."

Alpha then proceeds to ask Kilo, "How ya doing with the kid, Kilo?"

They hear Kilo tell Alpha, "Well, he woke up, but he's fidgeting around like he's uncomfortable, even though this is the most expensive mattress we stole. And it's a very high-end mattress!"

Alpha starts to say something, but is interrupted by Sierra saying, "Well, there are no plans for the ventilation shaft either. Can we ask that kid if he has any idea if he knows his way around the place? Or at least if he knows where some plans are?"

Alpha looks at Bravo, who nods, then says to her, "Yeah, sure. Just make sure it's dependable info, got it?" He hears a "Yep!" then proceeds to say, "Kilo, blindfold the kid and tell him that we're gonna need his cooperation, got it?" He hears another confirmation. He then looks at Bravo to say something to him, but realizes something and says into his earpiece, "Do we have Romeo in the dark, Sierra? We can't be distracting him from talking to the guests if we're doing the heist."

They hear some static, then they hear, "No, I'm not in the dark, but I'm in the bathroom right now so I can tell you guys some information. He knows something's up since he found out that the kid disappeared and one of his guards was asleep on the job. Requesting orders, Alpha!" Romeo then stops speaking but they all know that he's listening to what Alpha says next.

Alpha was in a dilemma. They had been planning for this for around two months, but things had gone wrong before they'd even gotten in. He looked over to Bravo who told him, "You're the leader, Alpha. I can't tell you what to do in this, though."

Alpha was in deep thought. He then said into his earpiece, "I'm calling a vote as I'm in a dilemma. I've already voted, but this one will be on you guys. Romeo, you first since you're the one in the hot zone right now. What do you wanna do? Abort, or keep going with the mission?"

They hear static, then they hear Romeo say, "Let me go last on this one, Alpha. I also need time to decide."

Alpha replies, "Alright then. Kilo, what will you choose?"

They then hear Kilo humming, "Hmmmmmm." He then tells them, "I wouldn't risk it on this one, guys. There's always a next time if we don't retreat, but if we get found out, then Fallyn will know what procedures to put up the next time we come back. Retreat for now and come back another time if we can."

Alpha responds, "Ok, Kilo. Thanks for the input. Sierra, what about you?"

Sierra answers, "We can always come back and rob him blind another time. Plus, we don't have any plans at all for this place. I say, see if you can rob some plans from here _then_ pull out."

They hear Romeo snicker and say, "That's what she sai-"

"NO!" The rest of them interrupt, making Romeo whimper and whine.

"Well, poor jokes aside. Bravo, what do you think?" Alpha continues, completely brushing Romeo off.

Bravo answers into his earpiece, "I agree with Sierra. Steal some blueprints then retreat. We'd have more intel than we have now."

Alpha nods and hears Romeo say, "Well then, you're in luck, Bravo and Sierra!"

The people in question respond, "Hm?"

Romeo chuckles then answers, "Well, I managed to pickpocket the plans from one of the general contractors that was invited here after they, and I quote, 'did a tremendous job on this museum'. And yes, I checked them to make sure it was of the museum, and they are. You can thank me later."

"Good job, Romeo, but you might wanna be a little modest." Alpha says, already feeling the temperature drop from Sierra even though she's about half a mile away.

Romeo, being a bit dense, asks, "Why's that? I what she and Bravo were talking about and I wanted to showboat."

Alpha, now sweating, answers, "Because you're the one that lives in the same room with her."

He hears silence coming from the other end, knowing that Romeo is now frozen in fear too. He then hears Romeo say to Sierra, "H-h-hey there, S-s-s-s-sierra! I didn't mean to showboat, it just, uh… came out?"

A pause, then Alpha hears, "Oh, Romeo!" in Sierra's singsong voice, and that's when they know that Romeo fucked up.

They hear Romeo timidly respond, "Y-y-y-yes?"

"Can you do me a favor and get here quickly so I can _beat you into the ground?_ " Sierra respond, making sure that the ice was heard in the last few words.

Alpha then chuckles and interrupts, albeit timidly since he doesn't want to draw her anger towards him, "Alright, alright, we get it. We're on our way. Romeo, get outside, and make it to the getaway car. Got it?"

"Roger that."

"Kilo, make sure that you pick Sierra up from the hideout and that the kid's blindfolded when you make it there. Got it?" He says as he and Bravo hurriedly make their way back to the roof.

"Yep."

"Sierra, start packing up so that you can get into the van immediately when Kilo gets there. That means we're going dark. Got it?"

"Surely, I can keep going so that you can communicate with Romeo and Bravo, right?" Sierra responds, but immediately regrets it as she hears Romeo interrupt, "You heard his orders… and his name's not Shirley!"

She immediately says, "Packing up. You'll be dark in 20 seconds, but I cut Romeo off already so we could have some silence."

Alpha responds, "Thank you, Sierra. Bravo and I will be leaving a present behind for the police and/or hunters to find, so call the cops before you get out of there." He then looks towards Bravo and says, "Let's go."

Bravo nods and they start running towards the place that they thought held Fallyn's private study, but since the blueprints were faulty they were guessing at this point. Once they got there they looked into the window and they had hit the jackpot. This part of the blueprints was right, at least. Alpha then lowers Bravo towards the lock so he can lockpick it. It took about ten seconds before the lock was open. Bravo then tugged on the rope to signal Alpha to pull him back up.

Once Alpha pulls him back up he brings back up, "Seriously, how can you be so heavy when you're so small?!"

Bravo glares at Alpha then proceeds to lower Alpha to the window. Alpha slides the window open then swings into the study quietly. He looks around, finding a bookshelf filled with books. He picks up the book that he thinks the cops will check out and places some 'incriminating evidence' into it, then puts it back exactly how i was. He then turns back towards the window and gets back onto the rope. As he shuts the window the doorknob to the study starts to turn. Alpha then goes invisible, which then turns the rope invisible.

Before he could get a look at the person who was coming into the study his head is over the windowpane and he's on the roof again. He looks at Bravo and tells him, "We really cut it close there. Someone was just entering as soon as I left."

Bravo nods and responds, "Well, we better get to the car before Romeo decides to leave without us." Alpha nods back and they proceed to head towards the south entrance, where their Shevrolé Caspian was parked.

When they got to the south entrance they started to hear the sirens. They quickly climbed off the three-story museum and got into the Caspian.

Once they got in, Alpha says to Romeo, who's in the driver's seat, "Go, go, go!"

"Roger that!" Romeo switches the car from park to drive, then proceeds to drive.

They go through many alleyways to get to the rendezvous point, but once they got there, they waited for the van to show up. The van was basically their mobile hideout. Alpha turned to Bravo and Romeo and said, "Well, now that we're out of the hot zone we can use our real names!"

'Bravo' turned to 'Alpha' and responded, "Simon, we know that. We have literally done this on every heist we've been on, which is around…" 'Bravo' starts to tap his chin.

'Romeo' guesses, "200?"

'Bravo' says, "Yes! Thank you, Roman. I was forgetting what the count was!"

Roman takes a mock bow and responds, "Anytime, Oscar."

It was at that point that the van pulled up. 'Kilo', 'Sierra', and Carson walk out, Carson still blindfolded for some reason.

Simon, Oscar, and Roman all look towards Carson, then at 'Kilo' as Simon asks, "Why does he still have the blindfold on, Em?"

Em looks puzzled, then looks towards Carson and gasps, surprised. "I am so sorry! I forgot to take it off!" He then proceeds to take the blindfold off of Carson, who in turn squints so his eyes can adjust to the sudden change of light.

After his eyes adjust he looks around to see a raccoon faunus with an unusual cane on his back; a turtle faunus (which is pretty weird to him since it's a turtle) with a usual cane on his back; a bear faunus (the way he can tell is because of the fur and the ears on top of his head) with a straight cane on his back; a regular person that looks to be about 2 years older than himself with orange hair and a regular looking cane on his back; and a girl that also looks about 2 years older with two different colors of hair on her head: pink and brown. She also has a cane on her back, except it looks a lot like the one the person with the orange hair has. The color scheme of it is a bright white with a pink trim.

The girl decided to introduce herself first, telling him, "Hi! My name's Gwen! Currently, we're not in one of our hideouts, but we'll help you get a new life in order before you know it!"

Carson looks at her, shocked that they would help him with that. He then asks them, "Why?"

Roman answers him, "Believe it or not kid, we're actually criminals that fight for the greater good. We help anyone that doesn't or never wanted to be in the criminal life."

Simon continues, "We only steal from other thieves, for one."

"We also fight Grimm when we can," Oscar chimes in.

Em tells him, "We also try to bust criminals like Fallyn who do despicable things yet still avoid arrest somehow."

Gwen then finishes, "And to top it all off, we haven't even been on wanted posters yet! Pretty neat, huh?"

He blinks twice… then faints. The gang all looks at each other before they shrug and put him back in the van before they go on their way.

* * *

 **What's up guys and gals? I know this is long and it looks like it doesn't belong, but it will be important to the plot in the future! Never fear, for the most awesome person ever is here!**

 **Also, I am bringing this back up as I didn't get any responses to it in the last chapter: do any of you know any artists that can draw me a personal profile picture? Or can one of you draw me a personal profile picture? I can't pay for it, so I'm literally asking for charity here. Or I can give you a shout out! I can't vouch for how effective it will be though. Please respond to this with either a yes or a no. I don't want to get by with just pictures I downloaded from Google for too long.**

 **Anyways, we're going back to Jaune and Team JRVS next chapter. Later, folks!**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Ok, so… I've decided to rewrite my story because I've screwed the pooch on it and I have new ideas for the beginning. And I have notes for anyone who wants to adopt this story this way. Just message me and I'll send you my notes.**


End file.
